


【北树】美しい出会い

by JudyNOTE



Category: SixTONES(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE
Summary: ⚠温馨提示:女装🚗出现，OOC伴随我慎入如有不适请下车哟😘~
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 6





	【北树】美しい出会い

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠温馨提示:  
> 女装🚗出现，OOC伴随我  
> 慎入  
> 如有不适请下车哟😘~

★  


酒吧后面昏黄的巷子里，田中树仅靠着后巷里明灭不定的路灯，模糊得看着与自己接吻的女人。

及肩的黑色卷发，高挺的鼻梁，浓翘的睫毛，滑嫩的皮肤和艳丽的红唇，她的长相很戳田中树的审美。她的腰很细，田中树搂住她的腰很轻松。田中树靠着冰凉的墙面与她撕摩亲吻，像是品尝着一杯浓缩的冰葡萄酒，混杂着从她身上传来的红毒的甜腻香水味，散发着醉人的香气。

他的手穿过她的长发，发丝缠绕在他的指尖，她散发出的甜腻冰酒味道的信息素包裹着紧紧相拥的二人。

田中树觉得她的吻如同蜜一样甘甜，水果的清香、花的醇浓和杏仁的苦涩交杂在一起，碰撞而又融合。田中树也觉得她的吻如同烂醉之后想用来缓口的清酒，口口留香、细细品味，让他慢慢沉沦。

她口中带有的淡淡威士忌的味道强占了自己口中的柠檬味。与她接吻让田中树迷恋、深陷，如同毒药沿着醉意在体内慢慢蔓延。

自己的信息素也在接吻的撩动下溢出体外，苦甜的摩卡咖啡味道和冰酒的香甜混杂在一起，在昏暗、狭小的后巷里急剧发酵升温。手在对方的身上不断摩挲，身上白色雪纺的衬衫发出微小的摩擦声，对方的腿抵着田中树的股间隔着裙子和裤子轻碰、撩拨着他。

交织的信息素和沉迷的情欲惹得两个人近乎疯狂。

他俩的契合度很高，虽然今晚只是初次相遇。

♬  


酒吧里昏黄的灯打着棕色为主调装修的酒吧，没有躁动不安的舞池，也没有流光四溢的灯光，酒吧里飘散的只有醇厚的烟草味和香浓的酒香，和偶尔谈笑发出来的声音。

田中树很喜欢来这里喝酒，一个人。  
今天也是。

田中树的手指顺着杯沿滑大圈，里面的酒是刚刚满上的，冰块也是新添的。

田中树已经喝一晚上了，他喝的胃有点难受，但是大脑还没有完全麻痹，他烦躁的点了一支香烟，从嘴里吐出的浓烟挡住了他的表情。

“慎ちゃん，我能换个浓度更高的酒吗？”

站在吧台里面的酒保对“慎ちゃん”这个称呼似乎有点惊讶，皱着眉看着今晚在自己面前不停灌酒的粉发男人。  
“不能，你也不怕喝死。”

“死不了，嗝。”打了个酒嗝，夹着烟的手朝森本慎太郎摆了摆手，拿起来酒杯，把刚刚倒满的朗姆酒一饮而尽。“独自扛过发情期都没让我死，喝酒才不会！”

“不能再喝了，juri！”准备倒下一杯酒的时候被森本慎太郎按了下来，“没收了！”收起酒瓶放回吧台里面，气呼呼得看着不争气的田中树。

“诶————”  
下巴抵着吧台面，不满的抱怨出声。  
“那给我一杯柠檬汁…”

“差不多放下kyomo吧，juri。”收走田中树的酒杯，“这个也没收了！等着你的柠檬汁吧。”丢了一句话转身离开。

“嗯。”  
很小声很小声的回答了森本慎太郎，这样的对话他俩基本每天都会有一遍，森本慎太郎知道田中树只是随口答应他，其实放不下，但是他还是得说，万一有效呢，他是这么想的。

田中树听着水流哗哗的声音，想着。  
——我要是可以哗哗的哭出来多好。

他一直放不下京本大我，以前是，现在是，但未来他希望他能放下。

京本大我分化成了Omega，和田中树一样，他是清新酸甜的柠檬味，香气让人很舒服。

其实京本大我并不喜欢田中树，对他感情的更多的只是对伙伴的依赖。所以这么多年来两个人之间的“爱情”都是田中树的单方面付出，小心翼翼的给予着他的感情，生怕那份爱多一点就会被京本大我察觉到，让彼此的距离变得越来越远。

长时间以来，他的心情已经被自己很好得隐藏了，很少会这样的失控了。

他知道他被人标记了，是永久标记。  
那个人性格很爽朗，笑声很独特，和他在一起很轻松也很心安，他很喜欢那个人，那个人很爱他。

那是他永远都做不到的事情，一辈子都得不到的感情。

他第一次痛恨自己分化成了Omega，怨恨自己不是京本大我喜欢的样子。

其实当他们都分化成为Omega的那天，连希望都成了奢侈。

——真没出息啊，我现在的样子。

酒劲后知后觉得侵占了他的大脑，压制住想吐的冲动，头抵在吧台上说：“慎太郎晚上送我回家吧。”

“好。”把调好的柠檬汁放在田中树跟前。

★  


松村北斗推开房门的一刻，田中树整个人便栖了上来，勾着松村北斗的脖子。因为在深巷中二人的亲吻田中树的薄唇上也沾满了他的口红，在他的耳边摩挲，蹭得他痒痒的。

“等我把假发拿下来。”  
“不用，你这样很好看。”

“itsukiさん您还挺奇怪的。”  
“穿女装的你更奇怪吧，北美ちゃん。”朝着他的耳朵里吹了口气，引得松村北斗两声浅笑。

在两个人亲吻的过程中，他猜想田中树察觉到他是Alpha并不难，毕竟自己作为Alpha带有的支配性的信息素和充满诱惑的Omega信息素有明显的不同。

在来宾馆的车上，田中树在较亮的环境下，也看出来了刚刚他约走的，并和他在深巷里拥吻的那位是男人，但他没有什么拒绝的意思。醉醺醺的眼神看着松村北斗问道:“可以继续叫你北美吗？”  
“可以，我怎么称呼您。”  
“itsuki。”

田中树的手握着松村北斗的裙子，一点点的撩起，顺着裙底的弧线探入。深入裙底的滋味很奇妙，每一丝的前进都带了新的乐趣。田中树的手抚摸过松村北斗纤细却紧致的大腿，碰了碰裹在内裤里挺起的欲望。

“如果不是裙子恐怕早就被发现了吧。”头埋在松村北斗颈间蹭动，穿着黑色衬衫的上身紧贴着松村北斗来回摩擦。嗅着他身体散发的味道，甘甜醇厚、清香可口，仿佛让田中树继续沉浸在被酒精麻痹的愉悦中，无法自拔。被Alpha信息素支配情欲的他感到勃起的股间蹭在布料上使他头皮发麻，后穴传来的痒意让他的双腿发软。

“给我。”浓稠的摩卡咖啡味道越来越浓。

“忍不住的人。”田中树喜欢穿宽松的裤子，脱下来很轻松，裤子顺着田中树细长的腿落下地上。松村北斗抬起田中树的一条腿架在自己的腰间，把裙子搭在他的腿上不让裙子落下来，“看来是不用去床上了。”

亲吻住他的唇，很薄、很软，和他亲吻的感觉很不赖。  
等到田中树微微张口的时候，滑进他的口中，卷起他的舌，交换着彼此。松村北斗还可以从他的口中尝到微弱的酒味和香烟味。

他感觉到田中树的手把自己的内裤褪下，卡在囊袋的下面，不怀好意得弹了一下之后还在接吻的时候轻笑出了声。

松村北斗对怀里的这个人越来越感兴趣了。

他更加肆虐得舔舐着对方口中的每一寸领地，夺取他的呼吸，最后在田中树因为亲吻面带绯红的时刻离开了他。原本染上口红余色的嘴唇因为亲吻显得更加的明艳了，让他忍不住得用虎牙在上面刻上痕迹。

他隔着他下身仅剩的内裤揉搓着他的分身，顶端漫延出的汁液已经渗透布料，窝在松村北斗手中。

“看样子是不用浪费时间了，itsukiさん您觉得呢？”

一只手扶着松村北斗的肩膀，平稳着被打乱的呼吸，回答:“随你心意。”

脱掉碍事的内裤，将田中树全部展露给自己，寻着他的股间，探入了田中树的深处。Omega的身体天生就是为了交合而打造的，只是凭着松村北斗带有的Alpha信息素和与他的接吻就已经让田中树的体内变得湿热又柔软，进入并不费劲。

异物突然进入的瞬间，被填满的充实感让田中树止不住的闷哼出声。靠着墙壁努力得支撑起自己的身体，盘在松村北斗腰际的腿加紧了力度，脚趾都渗透着快意蜷缩了起来。

被内壁包裹的舒适让松村北斗慢慢沉沦，寻着本能的欲望让两个人更加紧密的交合。在身体里的抽插带来的快意如同超音速拍打着松村北斗的大脑。

彼此的信息素如同烈酒般的相合性，在寻欢做爱中慢慢渗透，就这样赤裸裸的感受着性爱带来的愉悦。

两人相合处渗出的水声、抽插时撞击的拍打声、田中树无法压抑的呻吟声在两个人相拥的狭小空间回响，侵蚀着松村北斗的耳朵。

他把田中树整个人抱起，架在自己的身上，突然的失重感让田中树惊呼出声，抱紧松村北斗的肩膀。“你疯了吗？”

“我想看itsukiさん惊慌失措的样子。”

田中树不满的咬上了他的耳朵，“你果然真的很奇怪。”

两个人更加得紧密相连，田中树伏在他耳边的娇喘让他放狂。一次次在活动中擦过敏感点把自己推向深处，从他的身体中不断的索取更多，只有在温暖包裹中传来的快意警示着松村北斗还存有意识。

在信息素的不断催情下性爱在彼此的拥抱中达到高潮。  
田中树体内的汁液顺着与松村北斗的连接滴落在地上，两个人的腰际也染的一塌糊涂。

站到地上，靠着墙壁支持着自己的田中树看了一眼，挑了一下眉:“衣服、看样子、不能要了。”

“那还继续吗？”手臂抵着墙壁，把田中树困在自己身前，探头含住他的耳边低声询问。

田中树伸手把松村北斗的上衣从裙子里抽出来，抚摸着紧致的腰际，勾起嘴角笑了。

“我想就这样更多的和北美陷入爱河。”

吻上他的嘴角，没有回答他。

苦甜的摩卡咖啡味道和冰酒的香甜交织，味道浓的仿佛要渗透到对方的体内，奔涌到心脏。

直到夜晚的结束都不断的缠绵，不管多少次，都不停的一同迎来高潮。

♬  


松村北斗是被硬拉来凑数的，自己的身形和长相穿上女装的样子怎么看都是极其的突兀。

坐在长桌最边上一角的松村北斗不安的坐着，时不时拉高一下自己上衣的领子，不多说一句话，只是一手扶着杯子安安静静的坐着。

“北美ちゃん真的很可爱啊。”坐在对面的男性笑嘻嘻的说道，笑容很不让松村北斗舒服。

“谢谢。”微微点了一下头，浅笑了一下。  
——瞎吗？

“北美ちゃん我们下次去游乐园吧。”

松村北斗感觉到自己小腿被对方碰到，把腿收到自己桌位的旁边，抿着嘴摇了摇头表示拒绝。

“北美有些认生。”坐在一旁的女生帮松村北斗拒绝着，然后看向松村北斗，用口型说“抱歉啊”笑得很抱歉，但是又有些想笑。

松村北斗感觉自己快疯了。为什么没有拒绝掉自己青梅竹马的这个请求，充当女孩子来参加联谊这种事真的是太胡闹了。

坐不住的他凑到发小的耳边说了声“我出去一下”就溜走了。

松村北斗走到吧台的地方，回头看了看自己刚刚离开的那桌，长舒口气后，要了一杯威士忌。晃动着酒杯，冰块混着酒水打击着杯壁的声音让松村北斗放松了下来。更加后悔干嘛要答应来这个该死的联谊，还是假扮女生凑人数。

“北美，你怎么突然走了？”刚刚的男性追了过来。  
——好执着啊。  
“抱歉，那个…气氛我不是很擅长……”

“那我们可以单独聊聊。”  
——真缠人。  
“而且…我有男朋友了。”随便编了个瞎话，希望对方快点离开这里。

“哈哈哈一定是借口，是害羞吧！”伸出手想要拉松村北斗。

“不是借口喔。”低沉的男声在松村北斗身后回答，走到松村北斗身边，手肘搭在他肩头的最边上，传来浓重的酒气，“我就是他的男朋友。”

“啧！”追来的男性讪讪地收手，咋了下舌，头也不回的走了。

“谢谢您。”松村北斗抬起头看到了对方张扬的粉色头发。  
“没事，反正我也无聊。”坐回到自己身边的位子。

松村北斗看着刚刚帮他解围的那个男人，向一侧梳起的粉发露出来好看的额头，温和的脸部线条却带着男性的帅气，薄唇在说话的时候勾起好看的弧度，耳钉在昏黄的灯光下面摇曳着亮光，他的长相勾起了松村北斗的兴趣。

在吧台前坐着，盯着一杯柠檬水发呆这一点让松村北斗很好奇。

有点想和他近一步认识的想法在松村北斗脑海中出现。但是低头看了看这一身女装。  
——还是算了吧。

在他微微转头看他的时候，视线一瞬间对接了，两个人慌张的把视线分开了，各自抿了一口威士忌和柠檬汁。  
——视线对上了。。。

“那个、你有男朋友吗？”

松村北斗听的对方问了这个刚刚瞎编的谎话，转头看向他，摇了摇头。

“噢。。”

——这就完了？就问一句吗？  
松村北斗不知道自己在期待什么。  
——这只是刚刚才见的男人啊！

“你今晚来这里是？？”田中树很苦恼得边问边挠头，疑惑自己这都是什么破问题啊，没话找话。  
“联谊。”

“这样啊……”两个手握着杯身，大拇指交叉得摩挲着表面，“那有看到喜欢的吗？”田中树现在恨不得打自己一巴掌。

“都是那样的，我…完全不。”松村北斗指了指刚刚那个男性离开的方向，无奈的耸了耸。

“那你、今晚有空吗？”田中树转向松村北斗的方向，凝视着他。他很喜欢松村北斗的长相，身上的味道也很喜欢，他很想去尝试，“不知道你……”

“我有空。”没等田中树问完，就回答了他。被对方笼罩着醉意的眼神看着，这种强度的邀请，让松村北斗舍不得拒绝。

๑  


阳光透过窗户撒在房间里，打在还埋在床里睡觉的粉发男人。感觉到阳光刺眼之后，极为不情愿的翻了个身，碰到温度凉下来的地方清醒了一下，死劲眨了眨眼睛，把自己支撑起来靠着床头。

烂醉之后的第二天田中树觉得自己的脑袋快要炸了，而且还和完全不认识一个男人睡了一晚，虽说感觉并不赖。

房间被整理得很干净，如果不是空气中还残留着少许的冰酒味道和红毒的香水味，让田中树觉得或许是自己昨天做了个梦。

转头看到床边被叠放得很整齐的衣服和床头柜上放着的一杯豆浆和两个牛角包。  
——那家伙还挺细心的。

伸手去拿床头柜的东西的时候，抽出压在豆浆杯子下面的纸。

「昨晚很美好，期待再次遇到您。  
——松村北美🖤」

看完之后，叠起来放到了自己衣服的上面，吃完了他准备的早餐。

之后的好几天田中树都在努力的放下京本大我在他脑海里留下的痕迹，毕竟两个人现在已经不一样了，他这样只是在和自己较真，仔细想想实在不符合自己的风格。  
慢慢的学会放下了，但是没有打算忘记。

田中树的变化让森本慎太郎很高兴，拍着田中树的肩膀。  
“恭喜你！juri！终于开窍了！”

“好疼。”拍开森本慎太郎的手，心想自己终于不用这家伙每天一遍的絮叨了也是个好事。  
“那请我给我一杯冰酒做奖励！”

“好的！”

刚刚从冰柜里拿出来的冰酒，味道很独特、很清爽，甜的让人很舒服，藏在里面的蜂蜜和水果味道更加的醇香。  
——和那个人差不多。

“麻烦给我来一杯一样的，谢谢。”  
有些熟悉的声音，但是也很陌生，田中树转过头看着坐在身边的男人，嗅到了些许从他身上传来的信息素的味道。

“好久不见itsukiさん。”  
“好久不见。”勾起嘴角朝对方一笑，打量着坐在身边的男人。微卷的黑色头发，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇，明朗的下颚线，依然是田中树喜欢的长相。

——北美男装也好看。  
——不对，本来就是男人，而且也不应该继续叫他北美。

“不知道，今晚、您有空吗？”很礼貌的问着田中树。

挑着眉思考了一会：“请问，我今晚该叫你什么名字呢？”

“北斗，我的名字。”  
“juri，Tanaka juri。”

“叮——”  
两个人拿起自己的杯子碰了一下。

田中树注视着碰杯的一刹那，笑的很开心，眼角和嘴角都勾起了好看的弧度，像一杯浓酒让松村北斗自愿深醉。松村北斗回望着田中树的眼神中含着笑意、温柔和火热。

〔慎ちゃんOS：  
难怪放下了，是有新的男人了啊！也挺好！(擦杯子)〕

**Author's Note:**

> ·谢谢观完，爱您❤  
> ·谢谢我的校阅&取名女孩——小蓝👏


End file.
